Never Too Late
by xxAngel.Of.Twilightxx
Summary: Bella Swan wants out of the cruel life she has stumbled upon. Can one assignment from the Volturi,help her out of the life she hates so much? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Imaginary

**SUMMARY: Bella Swan,frozen for eternity at age 17 since 1934,and being forced to be apart of the Volturi,wants a way out of that cruel life. When she comes face to face with Edward Cullen and his family,will she be able to get out of it after all and find true happiness?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One:

**Imaginary**

**Bella's Pov**

Hell is where I live. Have you ever thought of that one place you would rather die then be seen apart of? Yeah,that's how I felt everyday for the past 75 years. These cemented,yet well decorated walls,are like a prison to me. I can't escape,no matter how much I want to.

Oh,did I mention I still looked like a young adult? Yes,you heard me. I still looked like I was 17,yet I was probably old enough to be anyone's grandmother. A very OLD grandmother.

My story is pretty short. I was born in 1917 in a tiny town in Virginia. I had a mother and father who loved me dearly. My father enforced law,and my mother taught children. A typical family,right? Wrong. I never thought my well lived life would come so short.

My mother wanted me to go to the store down the road. It was getting dark,but I didn't think anything of it. It was just down the road. No big deal. On the way home,I was grabbed from behind and dragged down an alley. They covered my mouth with their freezing cold hand,making sure I didn't cause attention to be brought to me.

I still remember his blood red eyes boring into my chocolate brown ones. I trembled against his grip,not being able to move. I felt his cold breath on my cheek,as he chuckled lowly. His voice was rough,yet smooth. "My,my...You are a pretty thing,are you not? I wonder how you taste...." When he spoke those words,I thought right then and there that I was going to die.

"L...Leave me alone..."I managed to say through his hand,and after a few tries of trying to sound tough. I knew I failed when he gave a loud laugh that echoed through the alley way. He moved his hand to around my throat and squeezed slightly.

"Now why would I do that?"He asked,whispering against my ear. I felt his cold tongue graze my cheek. Why was he so cold? And his eyes...

I couldn't answer him. I didn't have time to. He ripped my shirt open and peered down at my body. He gazed at me with hungry eyes,like an animal stalking its prey. He ran his hands up the sides of my waist,as he grazed his nose on the crook of my neck. He was sniffing me....?

"Bella,Bella,Bella...."He whispered, "What am I going to do with you?You have to start obeying me now,while you still have a chance..." I didn't want to know how he knew my name.

My heart was pounding against my rib cage,so loud,I was sure people from down the block could hear it. I hoped they heard it. But of course,my hopes were crushed like a fly. My heart stopped when his hands rested on my breasts. He gave a low chuckle.

"This will only hurt for...."He paused. "Three days." Before I could open my mouth to scream again,he clamped his mouth around my shoulder. I tensed before screaming at the top of my lungs.

The pain shot through my shoulder,starting from my head and slowly making its way to my toes. I don't remember much after that. All I know was that I was turned into a vampire,and was found by Aro.

The Volturi is my image of hell. Since I wondered here on accident,they have made me serve them. Once Aro figured out what my ability was,he made certain I stayed close to him for sure. I want out. I would rather burn to death then to continue the existence I'm on.

I never figured out who turned me into this blood thirsty monster. He left me,I guessed. I never saw my mother or father again. Or at least,I don't think I did anyways. I would do anything to get away from them....

~************~

"Bella." My gaze lifted from my journal,to meet the eyes of my companion,Jane. Jane was a young girl,by my standards,with blazing red eyes and blonde hair that was always in a neat bun. She was Aro's pet,like I. Only difference,was she was his pet by choice.

I closed my brown journal,and sat it on my bedside table. "Yes,Jane?" Even though we disliked one another,we always were polite. Her ability didn't affect me,and I think that changes how she looks at me. I'm a threat to her. My shield could expand around those around me,and I could take the power of another and use it against them for only a short amount of time.

Jane walked in with her black robe trailing behind her. "Aro wishes to see you." I nodded,and grabbed the black robe that matched Jane's. I slipped it on over my deep red mid-thigh dress,and followed her out of my quarters. Its ironic really. We don't sleep,yet we still have beds in our chambers.

Usually,when Aro wishes to speak to me,he has an assignment for me. Since I can take anyone's power and posses it as my own,he has me execute vampires who break the law. Its a sickening job. But,only an idiot would deny a calling from Aro. Aro was God in the world we lived in.

Jane followed behind me as we walked the hallways of the building. I couldn't exactly call this place a home. It was a prison,keeping who wants out,in. Jane stopped following when we past the receptionist desk,with Gianna filing away papers.

"Good morning Miss. Volturi. Aro is waiting for you in the conference room." Gianna smiled kindly to me,and went back to her papers. She was the only human I knew who knew about vampires,and lived. Gianna and I got along well. We were somewhat friends. I would bring her something special like coffee at least once a week,and she would let me borrow any book on her shelf in return.

I groaned when she called me a Volturi. That was NOT my last name. Gianna knew it better then anyone. She only called me Volturi in front of Jane and the other Guard members. I waved slightly as I walked by her desk,and opened the big doubled doors slowly. On the other side of the door,Aro sat with his brothers on either side of him.

"Ah,Bella my dear." Aro stood up as he greeted me. "Please,come in. I wish to speak to you." He motioned to the spot in front of him. I held my head high as I approached him. When I came to a stop,only two feet away from him,he continued his explanation. "I have another assignment for you,dearest daughter." I wanted to yack. "There is a coven I wish for you to keep an eye on. They're known as the Cullen's. They are probably the largest 'Family' out there."

This intrigued me. Aro barely called covens family. "How many members are there in this coven?" I asked,locking my hands together by my waist.

"There are seven in all. A pretty large number by our normal standards." Aro placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Carlisle,who is the leader of this coven,is a very close acquaintance. He and I have history. But every couple of years I send someone to check up on them and make sure they are not planning an uprising."

Uprising was well known to happen to the Volturi. If someone doesn't like what was going on,someone would try and stop the Volturi at all costs. But,nobody succeeded. They were always stopped.

"Why are you sending me?" I couldn't help but ask. "Are they dangerous? Are they a threat to the Volturi?"

Aro chuckled. "My dearest Bella,many questions for such a small mind." My eyes narrowed slightly. "They are vegetarian vampires,meaning-"

"They feed on animals. That,I am aware of." I sighed and nodded. "Alright,Ill leave by nightfall. Ill ask Gianna for the assignment papers." I turned to leave,but Aro's hand held me firmly.

"Bella,I wish to let you know that you are a valuable member of this Guard. When you get back,I would like you to rule by my side,as my daughter." I froze in place. He was asking me permission to be his daughter. What does one say to that?

I was a tool to them all. I could be burned alive tomorrow and they wouldn't even give me a funeral. I forced a smile on my face and turned to Aro. "I would really appreciate that,Aro. Its an honor." He released my shoulder and let me exit the room.

I grabbed the papers off of Gianna's desk in silence,and went to my room. Jane was probably with Alec,terrorizing some lost soul in the pits of the dungeon. Jane wouldn't be happy to hear about Aro's request. She was more Aro's daughter then I was. She's been here longer and was more loyal.

My ability helped me to keep Aro away from my mind. And for that,I was grateful. I grabbed a bag from under my bed,and packed my journal,and some clothes. I had a credit card,so money was not an issue. I picked up my blue Ferrari keys,and headed out the door.

And so,my journey to Forks,Washington began. I only hoped I didn't have to return anytime soon. I was not looking forward to being Aro's daughter.

* * *

**I hoped you like it. There will be more coming soon. This is my second fanfiction,and I got this idea one day sitting in my English class. Well,reviews make me smile!**


	2. Chapter 2: First Meeting

**Thanks for reading. Even though I didn't receive many reviews,I will continue. There are more chapters coming up.**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**First Meeting**

**Edward's Pov**

Alice burst into my room with a scared expression plastered on her face. Her natural graceful face,was troubled by yet another vision. "Edward,we have a problem!"She basically yelled,rubbing her temples.

I jumped from my couch and rested my hands on her shoulders. Jasper and the others joined into my room to find out what was going on. "Alice,what is it?"I managed to ask. I tried to read her mind,but her visions were all jumbled together,it was hard to form.

"The Volturi..."Alice gasped and leaned into Jasper for comfort. A wave of calm washed over the room and my sister seemed to calm down a little with the help of her husband.

Carlisle gently pushed me away from Alice,so he could try and get more information. "What is it,Alice? What about the Volturi?"

Alice rubbed her temples once again and groaned. "I saw them sending someone. I can't...."She was trying to search her visions for some more information but with no prevail. "I can't see who it will be. I can say that its an unknown character. Its not Jane or Alec....We've never seen this vampire before."

I could see the look in Alice's eyes and see that these visions have really gotten to her. When I looked into the mind of my sister,to see her visions,all I saw were red eyes and a black robe. "When Alice?"I asked from across the room. If we knew the time,we could get ready for when this vampire arrived. Rather to fight or to talk it out so they could leave.

Alice closed her eyes."I see this vampire coming in the next few hours. I can't tell if they will be a threat or not..."

Carlisle nodded. "Alright,thank you Alice. This is what we'll do. We will be as calm as possible. No making the first move." His eyes darted to Emmett,who was frowning.

"What? Why does everyone look at me?!"Emmett asked,raising his hands up in defense. Rosalie shook her head and elbowed his side.

"Because,you're the first one to charge in for a fight." Rosalie answered,in a slightly bored tone. We all nodded in agreement to Rosalie's comment,making Emmett go silent quickly.

Carlisle ran his hand through his blonde hair. "Alright,nobody leaves the house until our guest arrives." He locked eyes with me and smiled slightly._ 'Listen closely to anyone who tries to sneak up on the house.' _I nodded and sat down on my couch. Everyone slowly exited my room until it was only Alice,Jasper,and I.

Our visitor was on their way. But the questions still remained. Why were we having a surprise visit from the Volturi? As far as we knew we had not broken any of the laws. We made sure we were all in check,and not made ourselves known to the human world. Hell,they couldn't be asking Alice and I to join them again,could they? They would know the answer before they get to the door.

_'Edward,can you please calm down? Your emotions are like a roller coaster.' _Jasper though,trying to send a wave of calm over me. Sad to say,it worked. I was as calm as a clam. Sometimes I envied his ability,even if it was slightly annoying at times.

I nodded towards my brother. "Sorry..." I muttered,glancing out my window. We stayed in silence for the next two hours. To any human,we would be statues in the home. The only moving members of the family,were Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle,moving from one room to another to check on his family,and Esme in the study occupying herself with a new design for the guest bedroom.

We were brought back to life when a soft knock was heard at the front door. All my siblings eyes were on me. I didn't hear anyone approach the house...How could I not have heard-

_Knock...knock....knock...._

Carlisle took an unneeded breath and slowly unlocked the front door. "Remember what I said earlier." He explained softly. He slowly opened the door,and I nearly fell over with the sight before me.

She was a vision. Long flowing brown hair,reaching her mid-waist,beautiful skin that begged to be stroked. And her eyes. Blood red,but held so much depth that if you stared long enough into them,you would be lost forever.

_'Damn Edward....Control your hormones will you?'_ Jasper begged,with a low chuckle in his thoughts. This woman in front of me was more then I could bargain for.

**Bella's Pov**

The time it took me to leave Volterra,and gain entry to Forks was only narrowed down to an hour and a half. Being apart of the Guard,held its connections. My blue Ferrari was left in the airport of Italy,leaving me to run my way to the Cullen's home.

They picked a perfect setting to live in. A place where it always rained,barely had any sun,always cloudy...They were smart vampires. And trust me when I say its hard to find anyone with brains these days.

I ran through the trees,being careful not to make any permanent tracking through their territory. The last thing I needed was to cause them to hate me on the spot. Aro had ordered me to stay with them for a couple of days.

I could smell the vampires all over the forest floor. This must be their hunting ground,which meant I was close to their home. I threaded with caution. It began to rain in a slight drizzle. Great...I was going to meet the Cullen family soaked and wet.

_Family_....That word had me thinking. I've never met any vampire covens who considered themselves family. Of course,with that thought,the memory of when I first departed from Volterra entered my mind.

_'When you get back,I would like you to rule by my side,as my daughter....'_ Aro had explained. I didn't wish to be anymore to them,then they were to me. I dreaded when I had to go back to that prison.

I glanced up at the glass and wooden house before me. It looked so elegant. Whoever built this,had a lot of time on their hands and had great taste. The rain began to pour harder. I was now wetter then a dog. Ha...Nice choice of words Bella. I read about this treaty the Cullen family made with the wolf tribe,here in Washington. Great pun if I say so myself.

I walked up to the porch,and gently knocked on the front door. I pulled off my robe so I was somewhat dry from the rain. A young man with blonde hair and golden eyes,answered the door. "Hello,you must be Carlisle." I greeted,holding out my hand for him to shake.

Carlisle smiled kindly and shook my hand with ease. "Yes,you must be from Volterra. My daughter saw you coming." He stepped aside to let me into his home. I noticed he was dressed up for the hospital. It amazed me that someone of our status could do something as wonderful as helping people.

"My name's Bella actually. Bella Volturi." I gritted my teeth as I forced the last name out of my mouth. I walked into the house and smiled at the décor. I noticed in the following room there were more vampires. A short haired pixie like girl,who I must presume was Alice. The future seeker. A yong man with blonde hair,just like Carlisle's but curly. Jasper,the emotion reader. I smirked.

The last man I spotted,was about my age in looks. He had bronze,crazy sex hair and topaz eyes. He stared at me as I stared at him. Something about him made me want to drop my bags and run over to him like a crazy teenage girl just discovering boys. He must have been Edward....

Carlisle motioned for me to sit down on his couch,but I explained I would prefer to stand. "Of course. Whatever you feel comfortable with." He went to stand beside his family and smiled. "This is my daughter,Alice,her husband Jasper,and my other son Edward. The rest of my family is spread out all over the house. My wife,Esme is upstairs with my daughter Rosalie and my son Emmett."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you." Why was I being so nice? I was taught to never show weak emotions such as politeness. I locked eyes with the one named Jasper. He couldn't have been controlling me. My ability prevented things like that happening.

Three more vampires walked down the stairs. A woman with caramel colored hair,wearing an apron went to stand next to Carlisle. She must be Esme,his mate. Which would mean the woman with blonde hair was Rosalie,and the man,Emmett.

"Well since you are all here,I would like to discuss with you as to why I'm here."I sighed and put my bag down on the floor. Carlisle placed his arm around his wife and nodded.

"Please continue. Even though I can imagine why you are here. Aro and I do speak every so often." Carlisle smiled at me to continue,and I could feel the warmth radiating off of the family.

I sighed and decided to sit down after all. It would be a generous thing to do,showing them I wasn't a threat. Once I sat down,one by one the rest of the family sat as well. I could tell by their faces that they were wary of me. Which they should. For all they knew,I could be a masked murder sent by the Grim Reaper.

They all waited for me to begin. "Aro has sent me to stay with you for a couple of days. Possibly a few weeks." Rosalie narrowed her eyes towards me and folded her arms across her chest.

"Wait,he sent you? What's wrong with you staying somewhere else?" Rosalie's voice sounded bitter and uneasy with my statement.

And so,I answered her as simple as I could. "Aro sent me to have some business here,and I had nowhere to stay. And he suggested I stay with you for the remainder of my stay here in Forks. He seems to trust you enough to let me stay."

I could see Edward scrunch his eyebrows together in confusion. "I know what you're thinking,Edward." I sighed heavily,lacing my fingers together. "You can't read my mind,correct?"

Edward seemed surprised by my question. He sat up straighter and ran his hand through his hair. _Oh,what I would give to-_ Wait...Was I about to say? No way. This is not a time for fantasizing.

Edward nodded his head silently before answering. "Yes actually. Its quite irritating. And what Jasper sees,he can't read your emotions neither." I couldn't help but to smirk at his observation.

"Indeed,it must be frustrating. Let me explain," I looked at Carlisle and smiled, "being in the Volturi,I have to acquire an ability. My ability prevents anyone to harm my mind. I'm a shield. I just recently learned how to form that shield around my body. Which is why,Edward and Jasper can't seem to grasp their abilities towards me."

Carlisle nodded and looked at me like I was a science experiment. "Fascinating." I wondered if Aro would be displeased about me telling them what I could do. Never,since I've been a vampire,have I told anyone what I could do. Especially those who I'm assigned to keep an eye on and possibly destroy.

Edward's eyes widened. "That would explain a lot." I couldn't help but to laugh. What was with me? I wasn't acting like my normal self. The normal Bella would not laugh on her assignment and would be as emotionless as possible. Was something wrong with me?

"So..." I coughed. "Could I stay? I won't be any trouble at all. I swear. I'll even help around the house too." I gave them the best smile I could muster.

Carlisle seemed to think about it for a moment. "Well,I don't see why not. You don't seem like a threat to us,so Edward,would you mind escorting her to one of our guest bedrooms?" My eyes locked onto Edward's.

Edward nodded and rose from his spot on the couch and held out his hand. I hesitated for a moment and slowly wrapped my hand into his. I jumped slightly when a little spark radiated from his fingers to mine.

"Ready?"He asked,with a crooked smile. I couldn't find my voice,so I just stood up and followed him up the stairs. This will be an interesting week.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile! Hmmm..I wonder what will happen after Bella stays after a day??? Stay tuned and find out!**


End file.
